


distractions

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Felix had only wanted a few things when he got to university: competent teachers, a quiet environment, and a room to himself. Unfortunately, Ingrid and Sylvain were determined to make the latter impossible.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss 7: To shut up, Sylvixgrid
> 
> Another AU for these three! This time it’s from Felix’s PoV, and I rather like the idea for this one.

Felix had been a self-sufficient child, and that wasn’t something that would change now that he was in university. Even the money his parents gave for tuition and food was carefully tracked, a portion of his wages from his part-time job allocated to repaying them. It didn’t matter how sad his mother looked, how angry his father was, nor how amused his brother acted whenever he handed over a meager check, Felix wasn’t going to owe his family a penny when he was done.

With that said, there were a few things he expected his university to provide him. Competent teachers, a quiet study environment, and a solitary dorm room were his main priorities.

No, actually, all he really needed was a single, isolated room. Everything else he could work around, but that one thing was a must. His application to the university had listed it as the only dorm room he’d accept. Felix didn’t need any distractions when he studied.

Somehow, neither of his childhood best friends understood what that meant. No, they had to invade his room on a daily basis, and he should have known it wouldn’t be any different today, even if they had an exam tomorrow. Seated at his desk, he grumpily glanced over his shoulder to where the pair of them were seated on his bed, arguing. Because if there was one thing Sylvain and Ingrid did when they were alone, it was _argue_. The party boy and the student president. If they hadn’t been raised together, he was pretty sure they’d have never interacted. Well, maybe Sylvain would have forced himself on them; he never understood the words ‘no’, ‘get out’, and ‘mind your own business’. Barging into other people’s lives was a pastime for him.

He’d expected more from Ingrid, to be honest. It wasn’t a surprise that Sylvain spent half his free time sitting outside Felix’s door, waiting for him to come back. Ingrid was supposed to be smarter than that. She was supposed to be the sensible one, keeping Sylvain at bay in dire times.

Not joining him for his ambushes.

Noticing his stare, Ingrid turned to him. “You think it’s stupid too, right?” she asked. Nostrils flared, cheeks red, she was the very image of irritation.

“Oh come on, you’re going to ask the wet blanket about this?” Sylvain bemoaned, leaning back on the bed. The bedsheets were thoroughly wrinkled by now. Felix knew his brow looked the same. “It’s just a party. Some fun. Come on, you aren’t allergic to fun, are you?”

“No, but we have an exam tomorrow,” Ingrid snapped back. “And _I_ might be ready, but _you_ are definitely not and I’m not having your dad calling me, crying about how you failed it.”

“He wouldn’t…” Sylvain trailed off.

“He would,” Felix muttered, snorting. Why wouldn’t he? It’d worked before, with Ingrid pulling up Sylvain’s grade high enough that he made it into the same university as them. She was a true miracle worker.

“Okay, yeah, he would.” Sylvian gave in, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. “You know, when most people get their partners to tutor them, they expect an education in biology, not in math. I have _two_ sexy teachers, and all I get is a snorefest.”

“But you aren’t taking biology…” Ingrid flushed a dark red as she caught the implication. She punched his shoulder, furious. “Sylvain! I was teaching you! Did you even pay attention?”

“What did you expect from the idiot?” Felix asked dryly, pulled into the conversation despite himself. “He doesn’t take anything seriously.”

“Hey, I take _us_ seriously!” Sylvain retorted, pouting. “More seriously than the two of you. Come on, let’s go to the party as a date. It’s been ages.”

“It hasn’t been…” Ingrid stared at her hands, as though the answer was written on her palm. Curling her fingers as she silently counted, her shoulders slumped as the number got bigger and bigger. “Okay, it has been a while.”

“Because of exams,” Felix pointed out prudently, before she could fall into his trap. “And we have one tomorrow, which I need to study for.”

“You’ve been studying all week, your brain can’t handle anymore,” Sylvain countered, once more offering up his brand of nonsense.

Unfortunately, it worked on Ingrid more often than not and Felix could see her crumbling. Then again, it had worked on him too, otherwise he would never have been in a relationship with one person, let alone the both of them. It had sounded insane when Sylvain had brought it up in their final year of high school. Insane, but Felix couldn’t deny that he had desired it.

Well, he had denied it, but he could only ignore Sylvain’s daily flirtations for so long before caving. Even more so when Ingrid joined in, her own attempts awkwardly adorable, though Felix would die before uttering those words.

“Some of us actually have working brains.” Felix glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was 5pm. He still had three chapters left to go. Maybe he should change the lock on his door. Or secretly move. Anything that would give him a little privacy.

“I don’t know, Sylvain.” Ingrid feebly tried to hold her ground. “How about we go on a date after?”

“We’re definitely going on a date after.” Sylvain snorted, giving her a withering look. “But the party is tonight.”

“And the test is tomorrow.” Her voice started to rise and Felix could already picture the argument, an exact repeat of the past hour.

That was it. It had to end now. Getting up, he silently stalked to the edge of his bed, looming over the pair. Love was a pain, in all honesty. He wouldn’t have to deal with this if he didn’t care and it was honestly very tempting to just let it all go.

Unfortunately, he was far too possessive to ever do that, in the same way that Ingrid was too stubborn to let him go, and Sylvain too persistent to accept it. Still, all Felix needed was a single night alone, and that was something he could manage.

“Felix?” Ingrid looked up at him, bemused, and he swooped down to kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise, her lips parting slightly as he stole her breath. Delicately, he held her soft cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

“Ohh, someone’s getting—” Before Sylvain could finish his sentence, Felix grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, swallowing down Sylvain’s laughter as he bit his lip. Beside them, Ingrid panted slightly, her ears and nose red. She still wasn’t used to it yet, this physical contact, and unlike Sylvain, it wasn’t hard to fluster her.

Sylvain took a little more work, but he was more used to giving than receiving. Used to jamming his tongue down other people’s throats than having it done to him. Pulling back, Felix smirked as at his boyfriend’s stunned expression. Perfect, they were both out of commission. Before either of them could react, Felix quickly pulled them up by the arm and tossed them out of his dorm room.

And then he immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Outside, he could hear a muted “ _Felix!”_. He could deal with that later. Finally, there was peace in his room. Sitting down at his desk, he cracked his knuckles and opened his textbook. There were three chapters left, after all, and—

And all he could think of was Ingrid’s soft lips, of Sylvain’s silken hair. The light red dusting their cheeks.

Felix groaned as he rested his head on his desk. Fuck, they were even more annoying out of the room than in it.


End file.
